Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to efficient protection of basic service set traffic.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
The AP may use protection mechanisms to protect transmissions to individual stations. The protection mechanism may protect transmissions from stations from interfering with transmissions from the AP. However, protection mechanisms may reduce efficiency or throughput of the wireless system.